


Blue Lions Crossing

by ttacticianmagician



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Humor, Splatoon References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttacticianmagician/pseuds/ttacticianmagician
Summary: Dimitri starts playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons. The rest of the Blue Lions are ready to help him and torment him in equal measures.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Blue Lions Crossing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yihou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihou/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my sister and beta reader! I had a bunch of ideas of what to write for her birthday, but in the end, I only got the time/energy to write this. She liked it anyway, so I hope you guys like it too. :D Just a few notes before I start:
> 
> 1\. I'm only planning to update this sporadically. I already have lots of WIPs to work on so this takes a lower priority. Also when I do update, the chapters will vary from short drabbles to actual one-shot stories and they might not be in chronological order. Basically, I type what I want, when I want.
> 
> 2\. I tagged this with mild language because there is some swearing and mild sexual humor because Sylvain is a memester with a lot of sexual innuendos up his sleeve. There won't be anything explicit, but I figured I should tag it with something just as an FYI.
> 
> 3\. This story is related to my Three Houses/Splatoon headcanons! You can find them [here](https://the-tactician-magician.tumblr.com/post/189739500758/what-if-characters-from-fe3h-played-splatoon). I'll be making a bunch of references to those because my sister and I like Splatoon. That's all.
> 
> 4\. Characters might be a little OOC for humor's sake. Already in the first chapter, Dimitri is a fair bit happier and more naive, while Dedue is less stoic and submissive towards Dimitri. I'll try to stay IC as much as possible but also keep in mind that their circumstances are different, so their personalities will be different too.
> 
> 5\. I wrote this as platonic Dimitri and Dedue because I don't really want to get into romance, but you can think of them as more than roommates if you want. :P
> 
> Anyway that should be it. Enjoy!

"Dedue, look what I got!"

Dimitri held up a game case with colorful animals and humans on the cover. Dedue recognized it, of course, since he was the person that introduced the game to his friend in the first place. But he never expected Dimitri to buy a copy of Animal Crossing: New Horizons for himself. Especially since he already established a home on Dedue's island.

"I am glad that you enjoy the game that much." Dedue stated. "But were you not satisfied with sharing an island with me?"

"Oh! Goddess, no, you were a most gracious host!" Dimitri's eye widened as he shook his head. "But I wanted to start my own island, just to see what I would come up with. Besides, I can still keep my house on your island, right?"

"You can." Dedue nodded. He felt relieved to hear that he himself didn't do anything wrong. But he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of… sadness? Like Dimitri was a child moving out of his parents' home? It was a little ridiculous to feel that way, since Dimitri was a full grown man that could spend his free time and money however he wanted. Still, he couldn't help himself, he supposed. He just had to find solace in Dimitri's enthusiasm.

"Dedue, will you watch me for a bit? In case I might need help starting my island." Dimitri piped up.

"I doubt there is much in Animal Crossing that can challenge you. But I will be around if you require my aid."

"Thanks, Dedue!" Dimitri sat down in front of his Switch and unwrapped his freshly bought copy of Animal Crossing. It still amazed Dedue that Dimitri, a college student with top notch grades and many accolades, and the leader of a highly ranked competitive Splatoon team called the Blue Lionfish, struggled with the mere concept of a relaxing, slice-of-life game like Animal Crossing. When he first saw Dedue playing it, he was baffled by how anyone could enjoy a game with no objective or conflict. It wasn't until the rest of his social circle started playing it that he finally caved into his curiosity and made a villager in Dedue's file. At the beginning, Dimitri would only play whenever Dedue played, and just fished or chopped wood in the background while Dedue went through his routine. But eventually, he developed his own goals, and had to play alone in order to achieve them. He searched for furniture so that his house didn't look like a mismatched mess, he fished and caught bugs so he didn't have to ask Dedue for money, and he maintained a cute flower garden made of Dedue's breeding leftovers.

Apparently, he grew fond enough of Animal Crossing to want to make his own island. Dedue honestly couldn't blame him. Dimitri was polite enough to leave Dedue's island untouched from his terraforming, building, and decorating, save for his own little slice of land. But most of the fun came from being able to customize. So in order to, in the wise words of Tom Nook, live his island life to the fullest, he had to play into Nintendo's hands and buy his own copy of the game.

"Hey, Dedue?" Dimitri was currently choosing the hair and eye color and style of his villager. "Is there any way I can transfer my villager from your game to mine?"

"I don't believe so." Dedue shook his head.

"Damn." Dimitri muttered to himself before shrugging. "But that's ok. A fresh start is fine too."

Dedue split his attention between his homework and Dimitri's game. He already knew what was going to happen in the introduction, but he wanted to see the many quirks of Dimitri's new island and how he would react to them.

"Dedue, look at my starting villagers!" Dimitri exclaimed as he pointed to the TV. "Are they good?"

"As I said before, there's little difference between villagers besides their appearance. So only you can decide whether you like them or not."

Dedue spared a glance up to look at the TV anyway. Tom Nook was giving a speech to Dimitri, a brown lion with sunglasses, and a purple frog with creepy eyes and white, luscious lips.

"However, if you want my opinion…" Dedue tapped his pen on his papers. "Bud is fine. I think he suits you because he's a lion. Diva, on the other hand, leaves much to be desired."

"I thought the same." Dimitri nodded slowly. "She kinda scares me. I don't want to say it, but she looks like Cornelia."

Dedue squinted at the screen. He could see some resemblance, with her eerie stare and the way she puckered her lips, but the similarities ended there. Besides, he didn't want Dimitri to be reminded of her every time he played the game. Dedue was about to refute his claim, for both Dimitri's and Diva's sake, but the former had already reconciled with her.

"I really shouldn't judge her based on her appearances though. She could be really nice." Dimitri shrugged.

"Her personality type tends to be." Dedue was going to mention again how all villagers of the same nature act very much the same, but Dimitri already struck up a conversation with the purple frog. To Dimitri's delight, Diva gave him a hat as a gift.

"Oh! See? I'm warming up to her already!" Dimitri put the hat on his villager. It was an orange and blue outdoor hat, which clashed badly with his green t-shirt, but Dimitri looked so happy, Dedue couldn't help but be happy too.

Dimitri finished up with the rest of the first day. He placed the plot for his tent and his neighbors' tent, and gathered apples and sticks for the bonfire party, all while Dedue continued to work on his homework. Even though Dimitri sampled the island life on Dedue's Switch, the blond man acted like everything was brand new and kept asking questions about things he should already know. Like what the glowing spots were (they were buried bells, you can also bury your own bells to grow money trees) and how to reach the other side of the river (you can't, you need the vaulting pole recipe from Blathers). Dedue figured that Dimitri was only asking these questions to rope Dedue into his gaming, which he didn't not appreciate. It was nice to be the informed one for once, since Dimitri tended to dominate their discussions about other games.

But then came a question that Dedue couldn't help him with. Dimitri stared at the TV, where Tom Nook had asked for an island name. The blank answer box and keyboard appeared on the screen but he made no effort to type anything.

"Dedue, what should I name my island?" Dimitri asked in an almost pleading voice.

"My apologies, but I don't have any suggestions." Dedue muttered. He struggled to come up with a name for his own island, so he couldn't possibly think of anything for Dimitri's. Besides, Dedue didn't have the right to make such an important decision for him.

Dimitri hovered his cursor on the letter 'f'. "How about Fhirdiad?"

"Do you truly want to name your island after your hometown?"

"Hm, I suppose that would be strange." Dimitri pressed his joystick to the left, so the cursor flew over all sorts of letters but never settled on one. Dedue almost regretted rejecting that idea so quickly. Of course Fhirdiad would be the first name he came up with. Not only did he live here his entire life before going to college, his father used to be the mayor of the city. Fhirdiad meant a lot more to Dimitri than it would for most other people.

"How about Garreg Mach?" Dimitri suggested.

"I… would also advise against that." Dedue thought over his words carefully. "You might feel compelled to construct your island after our college campus. Then your island will never be truly yours."

"I suppose." Dimitri sighed. "But don't people name their islands after other places all the time? Like I believe Ashe named his island after a town in Pokemon, and Felix after some place in an anime. And you named yours Brokkr."

Dedue bristled at the mention of both his island and his old village. "That's different." He said somewhat callously.

A pause. Dimitri apparently realized the meaning behind his rebuttal, because he stared down at his controller with a sad eye. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Don't worry about it, Dimitri." Dedue did his best to sound comforting.

Dimitri said nothing else, out of both concern for Dedue and hesitation over his island's name, for a long minute. Then he gave up trying to decide for himself and picked up his phone.

"I'm going to see what the others think." He announced.

Dedue didn't think that was a good idea for reasons he couldn't quite place a finger on. Not long after Dimitri sent out an innocuous text of  _ "Hey guys, what should I name my Animal Crossing island? :)" _ to a group chat of friends, both his and Dedue's phone blew up.

**Annette:** Omg you got ac???

**Annette:** Why didnt you tell me earlier??? D:

**Dimitri:** I just got it this morning.

**Felix:** you should name it boar island

**Ashe:** did you try asking dedue?

**Dimitri:** I did. He doesn't have any suggestions.

**Sylvain:** lol

**Dimitri:** What's so funny, Sylvain?

**Sylvain:** just the thought of our fearless splat squad leader needing help with ac

**Sylvain:** lol 

**Annette:** Sylvain leave him alone! Its a very important decision!!! >:O

**Felix:** or boarville

**Ingrid:** Felix would it kill you to shut up for one second!

**Mercedes:** Now now, let's not fight in the group chat :)

**Mercedes:** If you want to threaten someone, do it in private

**Sylvain:** damn merc

It shouldn't surprise Dedue that their friends had a lot to say about Dimitri playing Animal Crossing but didn't have any solid name suggestions. Besides Felix (who always included the word 'boar' in his names), Dimitri was also advised by Ashe (who offered a bunch of names from video games), Annette (who used a naming theme of trees and flowers), Ingrid (who pulled her names from old legends of Fodlan), and Sylvain (who suggested Pen Island, but not only was that inappropriate, it was already the name of Sylvain's island). Mercedes didn't have any suggestions of her own, but commented on all the names she liked. Which was basically every name, except the ones made up by Felix and Sylvain.

"Boar Haven. Hm." Dimitri read Felix's latest suggestion out loud.

"Dimitri, are you honestly considering that name?" Dedue asked with some alarm. Felix started calling Dimitri a boar ever since the latter broke the former's controller in rage. Nowadays, the nickname had less of a sting to it, but it still wasn't a badge of pride to be flaunted.

"Of course not." Dimitri let out a light laugh. "But I like the general sound of it. Hmmm…"

Dimitri moved the sticks of his controllers to input letters. He messed with the spelling, spacing, and punctuation a few times, but eventually on a name he liked.

"Lionhaven." He proclaimed triumphantly.

"It has a nice ring to it. May I ask why you chose it?" Dedue piped up.

"Well, I want to realize my own vision for my island, but I also know that I won't achieve that vision on my own. You guys, the Blue Lions, will help me out, whether I ask for it or not. So in a way, my island will be for everyone else too. A Haven for Lions."

"That is… very poetic." Dedue nodded with a hint of a smile on his face. He didn't expect any less of a reason from his friend. Now, the others had to know of Dimitri's decision before his phone buzzed off the table. Since he hadn't responded for a while, more texts from his friends flooded in, asking what he was doing and/or offering crazier island names.

Dedue picked up his own phone and started typing.

**Ingrid:** Did you two die or something?

**Dedue:** No 

**Dedue:** Dimitri decided to name his island 'Lionhaven'

**Mercedes:** Oooh I like that!

**Annette:** me too!

**Annette** : Cant wait to throw an island-warming party when dimitris airport opens!! >w<

**Sylvain:** hey how come I didn't get a party when I first started

**Ingrid:** Because no one wants to go to Pen Island

**Ashe:** Hey does that mean Dimitri needs to get all the lion villagers?

**Annette:** I have amiibo cards if he wants to borrow them!!! ^o^

**Ashe:** I think some of my leftover amiibos are lions too!

**Felix:** or he can get an nfc tag like any sane person

**Dedue:** It's too early for Dimitri to think about using amiibos

**Dedue:** The campsite is still far away

**Felix:** hey do I get anything for suggesting part of the name

**Dimitri:** No

Dedue glanced up to see that Dimitri took a break from his game to read the chat. Not only did he shoot down Felix almost immediately, he also texted the others about how he didn't need amiibos of lion villagers or an island-warming party or anything like that. His protests about the party of course sparked more protests insisting on the opposite. It looked like Annette was going to force Dimitri to host all the Blue Lions as soon as he was able to.

"I feel like I opened Pandora's box by starting this game." Dimitri chuckled to himself.

"They're just excited to share another game with you." Dedue replied. He neglected to mention that he was also excited for Dimitri, although he was sure that that fact didn't need to be spoken.

"I can tell." Dimitri laughed again. "I really was fortunate to come up with 'Lionhaven'. With how excited everyone is to visit it, it really will be a haven for us lions."

Dedue only smiled at that. Dimitri turned his attention back to his game, which finally made it past the first tutorial night and started synching with the real-life clock. There was still plenty to do in the game, however. Dimitri leaned back against the couch while Dedue resumed work on his temporarily forgotten assignments. The two men basked in the peaceful sights sounds of Animal Crossing, preferring to spend their time no other way.


End file.
